And I Will Love Until My Heart Breaks
by Kellyyy
Summary: "Lucas asked me to marry him." Six simple words that shattered her heart and she was not sure if it would ever be whole again. Short drabble set during 5x08. LP. Peyton-centric.


**Summary: **"Lucas asked me to marry him." Six simple words that shattered her heart and she was not sure if it would ever be whole again. Short drabble set during 5x08. LP. Peyton-centric.

**AN: **Hey! Something new here, it's a short drabble set during 5x08, the episode after Lucas proposed to Lindsey. I hope you like it (:

Story title comes from _'Run' _and the few lyrics in the beginning from _'L.A.'_, both by _Amy MacDonald_.

Thank you for reading, and of course, reviews are _more _than welcome! I'd appreciate it so much if you'd let me know what you think of this. I like to think those reviews help me grow as a writer, which honestly, is a good thing for all of us ;)

* * *

><p><em>All my dreams are built around your face<br>And this place  
>All the times of staring at the sun<br>You're the one_

She was strong, courageous. Destined for greatness.

Or at least she was according to that book.

_His _book.

A book that now lay burning in the fire.

She had believed everything he had ever told her. She had believed that he loved her, that he thought she was great, that he thought _they _were great. She had believed him when he told her that she was the one he wanted standing next to him when his dreams came true.

He had _promised _her that he would always love her. And she had believed him. Maybe she shouldn't have though.

She had believed him when he had called out to her in that full gym and had spoken those words that had changed her world immediately.

_It's you._

Turned out it _wasn't _her.

People always leave. He wasn't any different. He had told her how he would be there, that he wouldn't leave her, and then she woke up that fateful morning and he was nowhere to be seen. He had reassured her, comforted her, broken down all of her walls, only to then leave. She had woken up alone, the CD she had made for him lying next to her.

Her mom.

Her dad.

Jake.

Ellie.

Derek.

_Lucas_.

People _always _leave.

She had told him she still loved him, then she had kissed him and he had kissed her back. And she was sure he still loved her too.

Until she saw that sparkling ring on Lindsey's finger. She saw that ring, heard those words and her hopes and dreams had never before seemed so far away. So lost. It had been as if someone had slapped her right in the face, only a thousand times worse. She had thought things would change, that he'd feel what she had just felt when they had kissed again for the first time in years. How her whole world seemed to have snapped back into focus. How she finally felt somewhat alive again.

But things hadn't changed. Or better, they _had_, just not for the better.

He was engaged now, he was happy. And she wanted so desperately to be happy for him as well, but she couldn't. In that moment, she could only hate his happiness. He wasn't supposed to be happy right now, not with Lindsey. He should've been happy with _her_. _She_ should've been happy as well, but as she rested her head upon Brooke's shoulder, she could only cry. Cry for what she had lost without really having it.

"I can't let him go, Brooke." She said after a long silence, her voice cracking and more tears falling with every word she spoke.

Brooke tightened her embrace, cradling Peyton even closer to her than she already was. "You have to, sweetie. You have to let him go."

"How? How am I supposed to do that?" Peyton whispered brokenly, lifting a hand to wipe away some tears.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But you are strong, Peyton. Just, look at how much you already survived. You can do this. You'll be fine." Brooke soothed her best friend and let her hand go over the blonde's messy curls.

She let out another sob as Brooke tightened her hold even more. Silence fell while Peyton cried and Brooke simply held her.

She was strong. Destined for greatness.

She _had _to believe that. It would be the only way to overcome this.

She was strong, and she could be great without him, and Brooke was right; she _would _be fine.

It would just take her some time.


End file.
